<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes and Mishaps by Masterweaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620709">Mistakes and Mishaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver'>Masterweaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Let's keep that a secret, Matchmakers in a panic, Romantic Comedy, Who's going to end up together?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:43:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterweaver/pseuds/Masterweaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's obvious to Blake and Yang that Ruby has a crush, and it's just as obvious that she'll be much happier once she actually confesses. So they agree to work together and set up the most romantic evening possible for their teammate and the object of her affections. There's just one minor issue:</p>
<p>Yang thought Ruby wished wistfully for Weiss, while Blake thought Ruby pined privately for Penny.</p>
<p>Now the night of the 'date' has come and the two must scramble to make sure Ruby doesn't realize what's going on, Weiss and Penny don't stumble on each other, and hope that nobody's hearts are broken.</p>
<p>A romantic comedy of errors, parties, fancy restaurants, rivers, and increasingly panicked teenagers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scheme me a little scheme--just one, though!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started, like so many things do, in a room.</p><p>Specifically, a room in Beacon.</p><p>More specifically, the library.</p><p>In fact, it was possible to get even more specific and say it started at a table near the west wall, where three girls sat, reading three copies of the same textbook.</p><p>The wild-haired blonde was quietly humming to some tune in her head, her boots tapping a small but constant staccato as she read through layer upon layer of dense referendum. Across from her, a much more sedate black-haired girl was calmly running through her own book, and the observant might have noticed her finger tapping the air in time with the beat beneath the table. The third and final girl, wearing a long scarlet cloak and bearing hair the color of blood, tried desperately to focus on the words swimming in front of her eyes, before letting out a moan of utter exasperation.</p><p>"I. Am. So. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED."</p><p>Yang Xiao Long chuckled, ruffling her sister's hair. "Yeah yeah, I know. Schoolwork's important, though."</p><p>"If I read another page on the Vale village trade network, I think my eyes will melt." Ruby Rose draped her neck over the back of her chair, pointing at her face. "Like pudding. Just little silver balls of pudding, melting right out of my eye sockets and dribbling over my face like it's a hot summer day."</p><p>Blake Belladonna let out a soft sigh. "Well, thank you so much for that <em>evocative</em> mental image, Ruby."</p><p>"Tell me this." Ruby raised an exhausted finger into the air, not even looking at anyone. "Tell me this one thing. How, exactly, is knowing the Vale village trade network going to help me as a Huntress?"</p><p>"People found a new village, that's a new resource. Grimm wipe a village out, that's a lost resource." Yang shrugged. "The whole thing is interconnected, and ease of access to materials affects how a village survives."</p><p>"And that means there are always going to be convoys going between villages that can be attacked by the Grimm," Blake added. "Protecting them helps people, you know?"</p><p>"Yeah... I guess you're right." Ruby sighed, sitting forward and absently flattening the part of her hair that her sister had mussed. "Alright, where was I..."</p><p>Blake quirked an amused brow as Ruby's eyes roved over the pages of her textbook... before her head landed in the same pages with a groan.</p><p>"That's it. I'm calling it. Study session over. Mind too full, gotta let it settle."</p><p>"I feel ya there, sis." Yang shut her book. "You know Weiss is going to be mad at you, though."</p><p>Ruby shot up with an exaggerated expression of terror. "Please don't tell her! I promised I'd get through this whole chapter while she was in Vale!"</p><p>Yang rubbed her chin thoughtfully, carefully hiding the mischievous spark in her lilac eyes. "I don't know, Ruby, it seems irresponsible not to let her know--"</p><p>
  <em>"Iwillbuyyousodaforamonth."</em>
</p><p>"Ruby, you can't afford to buy me soda for a month."</p><p>"Sure I can! I just have to cut back on my cookies a little!"</p><p>Blake's golden eyes flicked up in surprise. "I thought you loved cookies."</p><p>"I mean, yeah, sure, but it's not like I'm addicted to them." Ruby rolled her eyes. "I'm not a cartoon, you know."</p><p>"Alright, alright." Yang held up her hands in surrender. "I'll tell Weiss you did your best."</p><p>She was instantly enveloped in a flurry of rose petals. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU YOU ARE THE BEST SISTER EVER! Welp, back to the dorm everyone!" The scarlet mass sprung off her, whisking through the library and startling innocent bystanders into various pieces of furniture.</p><p>Blake sighed, shutting her book. "If Ruby gets banned from the library, does that extend to our whole team or just her?"</p><p>"Well, definitely not you," Yang assured her. "You're one of miss Boreas's favorites."</p><p>"Athanasia doesn't give me any more leeway then anybody else."</p><p>"She lets you call her by her first name."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes, though she couldn't help a small smile at Yang's point. They caught up quickly with Ruby, who was hopping on her feet at the entryway to the library, and strode out into the mid-afternoon sun of Beacon Academy's sprawling network of cobblestone footpaths and archaic aqueducts.</p><p>And so it was they witnessed two other students, one in an elegant green shirt and the other in a pink skirt and iron bracer. In fact, the second, a girl with furiously orange hair, was practically dancing around the first as her words and arms flailed in enthusiastic exposition. The boy simply adjusted the single pink streak in his black hair and walked on, a small smile on his face as he listened to the mad ramblings of his earstwhile compatriot.</p><p>Yang shook her head as they passed. "You know, I can't believe Nora hasn't told Ren she loves him."</p><p>"I think he knows," Ruby pointed out. "And you know, maybe Nora's waiting for Ren to be ready."</p><p>Blake hummed thoughtfully. "On the one hand, that is... surprisingly thoughtful for her. On the other, she's gotta be burning up inside."</p><p>"Yeah..." Ruby sighed and nodded. "It can be hard, hiding a crush from the person you're crushing on."</p><p>Yang turned to her little sister, quirking an eyebrow. "And how, exactly, would you know about that?"</p><p>For a moment, a brief moment, Ruby seemed to stumble. Her eyes darted to Yang, then to Blake, then back to Yang, an expression of pure shock coating her features. Then she recovered with a smile. "Well, you know, books and movies and movies about books and oh look is that an Ursa?"</p><p>There was absolutely no possibility that a lone Ursa had wandered this far into Beacon without being destroyed by either one of the staff or one of the students. Yang knew this for a fact, and knew exactly what Ruby was trying to pull. So the fact that she'd started to turn a half-second before her conscious mind caught up with her actions annoyed her to no end, especially since Ruby managed to zip off before she could correct her motion.</p><p>"You have got to stop falling for that," Blake noted.</p><p>"If it were anybody else I wouldn't, but... it's RUBY!" Yang gestured helplessly. "I can't help it!"</p><p>"Is this a sister thing?"</p><p>Yang shrugged. "It is for us, I guess..." She frowned for a moment. "Hey... but what she said, though. About hiding crushes..."</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed that too." Blake hummed thoughtfully. "And, I guess... it would make sense for her to do so."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Blake gave her a flat look. "Yang. She got jumped two years up and put in charge of a team of practical campus celebrities. She's under a lot of pressure without adding romance to her life."</p><p>"...huh, when you put it like that..." Yang rubbed her chin. "Still. I don't think it's fair that she should have to hide her feelings."</p><p>"I don't either."</p><p>"In fact..."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes. "I know that tone."</p><p>"I'm just saying," Yang said slowly, "if Ruby happened to have an extremely romantic series of events with her crush, maybe she might have the confidence to confess her love."</p><p>"Yang--"</p><p>"Blake, come on. I've seen some of the books you read."</p><p>Blake blushed faintly. "Yang, this isn't a cheesy romance novel--"</p><p>"Which is why," Yang said firmly, "we should take this into our own hands. Make sure Ruby has a good, long day with the girl she loves, and ends it with a confession."</p><p>"And how do you know it's a girl?"</p><p>"Blake. Come on. It's obvious who Ruby's crushing on."</p><p>Blake nodded slowly. "...Yeah, I guess it is, isn't it?" After a moment, she crossed her arms. "Alright, let's get this scheme going."</p><p>And if they had bothered to confirm who the other was thinking, they might have had an easier time when the weekend rolled around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Working At Cross Purposes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Obviously we can't just open with dinner," Blake pointed out.</p><p>"We can't open with a <em>fancy</em> dinner," Yang countered. "All the frills and such, that's way too much. But if we get Ruby to take her crush out to a causal steakhouse--"</p><p>Blake stared at her. "A steakhouse?"</p><p>"Yeah, like, sure, it's not the most romantic place, but we need to get Ruby in a place where she's comfortable and safe."</p><p>"A steakhouse," Blake repeated flatly.</p><p>Yang shrugged. "I would have said burger joint, but you know, that's way too casual. Friends go out to burger joints all the time."</p><p>"And they don't go out to steakhouses?"</p><p>"Not one-on-one."</p><p>Blake frowned for a moment, before shaking her head. "I guess you'd know Ruby's tastes better then I would."</p><p>"Eh..." Yang shrugged. "I'm honestly going off my own experiences here."</p><p>"Right... so, we start with a steakhouse dinner... or maybe lunch," Blake mused. "Lunch gives a whole afternoon for activities."</p><hr/><p>Ruby hummed happily to herself as she skipped down the hall.</p><p>Blake smiled knowingly. "Going to meet somebody?"</p><p>"Oh, well, Penny's got a few hours free so we're going to look over some weapon magazines together." Ruby grinned. "She actually gets advance copies sometimes!"</p><p>"Really now?"</p><p>"Yeah. I mean it's mostly digital incorporation type stuff, which I don't use with Crescent Rose, but you know, it's still fun to look at."</p><p>"And I suppose Penny makes it that much more interesting?" Blake pressed.</p><p>"She's an expert in this kind of thing," Ruby agreed innocently. "Well, gotta run! Tell Yang I'll be back before curfew!"</p><hr/><p>"Weapon museum."</p><p>Yang quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, alright, Ruby definitely would like that. But is it appropriate for a pseudo 'trying to get her to confess' date?"</p><p>Blake nodded firmly. "Trust me on this: weaponry will get right at her heart."</p><p>"Well, I guess you've read more romance novels than me."</p><hr/><p>"Sooooo you seem to hole up with Weiss a lot these past few days," Yang said casually.</p><p>"Oh she's helping me out with a nefarious scheme the likes of which you could never predict," Ruby replied.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Ruby tried to nod seriously, but couldn't keep up the act and burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, so it's mostly studying because I wasn't able to get through the textbook while she was gone."</p><p>"Sounds like she's really riding you hard," Yang said, completely straightfaced.</p><p>"Well yeah, but it's... actually kind of fun." Ruby sighed happily. "She's got just the right voice for listening to."</p><p>"Hmmm." Yang tilted her head thoughtfully. "I see..."</p><hr/><p>"What do you say to throwing karaoke in the schedule?"</p><p>Blake quirked an eyebrow. "Uh... well, I guess a little fun would be relaxing, but would they have time for that?"</p><p>"I mean, we'd have to put the museum either way early or way late, otherwise Ruby would keep them there forever, but I think it could work out." Yang pulled out her scroll. "See, there's this place just a few blocks away..."</p><p>"Huh. Yeah... we'll put the museum early and make the karaoke place a late visit."</p><hr/><p>Blake had to exercise great care to arrange the meeting, since Penny barely had any time to herself at all. She still wasn't sure why Penny had those Atlesian tagalong bodyguards, to be honest--it wasn't unheard of for rich girls to be protected, but to have actual soldiers was a bit beyond the norm. Still, she managed to 'coincidentally' bump into the girl on her own. Literally.</p><p>"Oh no!" Penny rushed over, helping the groaning girl up. "Are you injured, friend Blake?"</p><p>"Just a little bruising," Blake assured her, cringing. "I'll be fine."</p><p>"If you are sure..."</p><p>"I'm fine! Really." Blake gave her a smile. "Actually, I kind of wanted to talk to you."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"It's just that team RWBY volunteered to help out at a local charity but--and I know this is stupid--it turns out they won't accept Ruby's help because she's too young," Blake explained. "So she's going to spend saturday all by herself, and, well, I don't want her to be lonely... maybe you could take her out for a night on the town?"</p><p>"...a night on the town?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know, see the sights, get something to eat, just hang out together..."</p><p>"Oh. Oh!" Penny nodded. "I would be de-lighted to do so, friend Blake!"</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Maybe we can create a picnic!" Penny chirped. "I have never been on one before!"</p><p>Blake nodded. "Picnic, huh...?"</p><hr/><p>"Are there any parks in Vale?"</p><p>"A couple, why?"</p><p>Blake shrugged. "I think capping off the night with a picnic dinner might be just relaxing enough for Ruby to finally confess."</p><p>"...yeah, yeah." Yang rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, I could see that happening..."</p><hr/><p>"Hey Weiss? Could you do me a little favor?"</p><p>Weiss glanced up from her book. "What is it, Yang?"</p><p>"I kind of have this whole big surprise planned for Ruby's birthday, but a lot of what I ordered is coming in on saturday. If you could take her out to Vale, it'd really make things easier to keep on the down-low."</p><p>"Well... I suppose... but I don't really know that much about Vale--"</p><p>"Yeah, I got a whole schedule planned out for this," Yang offered, pulling out a sheet of paper. "I mean, it's not a hardline thing, but you know, I've been planning this for a while soooooo..."</p><p>Weiss took the sheet of paper and narrowed her eyes. "And you're sure this isn't an excuse for you to do something reprehensible while we're gone."</p><p>"Weiss, I am many things, but a bad influence on my sister has never been one of them."</p><p>"That is debatable." Weiss shrugged. "Very well, I suppose I could keep Ruby amused for a bit."</p><hr/><p>"Well, that was an intense few days." Yang mimed wiping the sweat off her brow. "But I think we got everything arranged."</p><p>Blake rolled her eyes. "It was just writing up a schedule and convincing Ruby to go out with her crush."</p><p>"You'd think that would be easy!"</p><p>"It was!"</p><p>"It was tedious!" Yang complained, though there was a grin on her face.</p><p>"This was your idea," Blake pointed out dryly.</p><p>"Yeah, it was." Yang shrugged expansively. "Oh well. It's out of our hands now. Up to Ruby to make a day and finally confess."</p><p>"I'm sure Penny will be very happy."</p><p>Yang froze for a moment. Slowly, she turned to Blake. "...What, uh... what does Penny have to do with this?"</p><p>Blake frowned. "That's not funny, Yang. We planned this all out for her and Ruby."</p><p>"Oh." Yang cringed. "See, I thought we were planning for Ruby and Weiss."</p><p>"What?!"</p><p>"OH HEY YOU TWO!" Ruby swept out of the closet, grinning broadly as she twirled her cloak around. "I've got big amazing plans with somebody very important, so I'm going to be down in Vale for today! Don't wait up!" She skipped out of the room, beep-bopping to some song on her headphones with unmitigated glee.</p><p>Blake and Yang stared at the door for a few moments. Slowly, they turned to look each other in the eyes.</p><p>"This is not good," Blake said flatly.</p><p>"We gotta do something," Yang agreed.</p><p>They ran out of the room as fast as they could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>